The Ashford Wedding
by IceGirl2772
Summary: It's Sarah and Nelson's big day! 2nd story in 'Prequels to Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series'. OC/OC Slight Ben/Julie


**Hopefully, you guys might enjoy this. This is where Sarah and Nelson get married. Just a warning: Most of the stories in this series will be one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force or its characters...except Sarah and Nelson!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Weddings: The most beautiful and happy day of your life. It's a day where a new life begins, when people officially bind. For some, their bond in matrimony lasts blissfully till the end of eternity. For others, it might last for a short time. Some people marry someone they don't know or love because they were forced to. Others marry because they love someone and they know that they want to stay with them till the end of time. The best time of the wedding is when the wedding march begins to play and everyone turns around to see the bride make her grand entrance. For the entire walk down the seemingly long aisle, the bride and groom smile and keep strong eye contact on one another. As soon as they say 'I do' and they're meaningful vows, you are officially taken not by any regular person. You are taken by the one you love. As soon as the priest says, 'I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride', your married life begins. Like any other life, it goes through ups and downs but, you make it through because your love is powerful enough to last forever. Your wedding day is not the day that only marks the beginning of a brand new life and captures the hearts of the bride, the groom and invited guests, it also creates a brand new memory, one that you'll never forget. And two people are gonna find out today.

Nelson Ashford, Kevin Levin, Benjamin 'Ben' Tennyson and Thomas Whitfield were at Thomas's house getting ready for the big day. Ben is his best man and Kevin and Thomas are his groomsmen. Ben and Kevin are filling in for his soon-to-be brother-in-laws, Troy and Michael Yamamoto, who couldn't make it because of college exams. They were all pretty excited as they slid into their tuxedo pants.

"This is it. The day everyone will be waiting for," said Thomas.

"This is gonna be the best day of my life so, don't do anything stupid, Kevin," reminded Nelson.

"Hey. If I did that, I will never hear the end of it from you and Sarah," said Kevin.

"Don't worry, Nelson. If he does anything stupid, I'll cover his tuxedo in chocolate from that chocolate fountain Sarah said you're having at the reception," said Ben.

"You're gonna have to give it your best shot, Tennyson," threatened Kevin.

"Alright, you guys. Even though that would be hilarious, I don't want you to do it," said Nelson.

"Why? Julie laughs whenever I torture Kevin," said Ben, thinking about how beautiful Julie would look at the wedding. **(Kevin: Anybody here feel the need to vomit? Me: Shut it, Levin or I will cover you in melted chocolate. Ben: You don't have any. Julie: What about tipping water on him and sprinkling cocoa on him? Me: Close enough. Kevin: Don't even think about it, sunshine. Ben: Or what? Me: Guys, if you're gonna start arguing, please take it outside. *Ben and Kevin run out* Me: That worked. Julie: Can you please shut up so everyone can enjoy the story? You've wasted over 4 lines on one Author's note. Me: Whoops. Well, at least you ask nicely...unlike some people I know.)**

"And Sarah would find it funny too," Nelson thought out loud.

"Thanks for letting us being involved in your wedding," said Kevin.

"Guys, there's no need to thank me. Besides, it's the least I can do. Kevin, you make my future sister-in-law laugh whenever you pull your silly pranks. And Ben, you made sure nothing happened to her when you started dating her," said Nelson.

"Nelson, I will guard Julie until there's not a breath in me. She's my life now," swore Ben.

"What did Julie do to deserve a guy like you?" said Nelson.

"Chose to date me over Cash," joked Ben.

"Hey, Ben. Is Julie the maid of honour?" asked Thomas.

"Yeah," answered Ben.

"I wonder how hot she will look in her dress," sighed Thomas.

"So do----. HEY! GET YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Ben.

They continued talking and laughing as they changed into their tuxedos. **(AN: There's a link to the photo of the tuxedos in my profile.)** As soon as they were done, they climbed into a car and left for the pavilion.

"Showtime," Nelson said as they walked to the pavilion. **(AN: There's a link to the photo of the wedding scenery in my profile.)**

Meanwhile, Sarah Yamamoto, Julie Yamamoto, Gwendolyn 'Gwen' Tennyson and Tamara Morgan were having a good time getting ready for the wedding. They were giggling, talking and mucking around when they weren't having their hair and make-up done. Right now, they were changing into their dresses. **(AN: There's a link to the bridesmaids dresses and the wedding dress in my profile.)**

"I cannot believe that your wedding day is finally here!" squealed Tamara.

"Me neither," said Gwen.

"This is gonna be the best day of your life, Sarah. It's like for you, this day was meant to be," sighed Julie.

"I know what you mean. Hey, who knows, Julie? Maybe it'll be YOUR wedding we'll be attending to next," teased Sarah.

"Hey. Ben and I might be madly in love, but that doesn't mean that we're gonna get married while we're still teenagers. We're not that dumb," defended Julie.

"You may never know," sang Tamara.

"Shut up, Tamara," Julie threatened in a sing-song way.

"Thanks for letting me being a part of your wedding. Since you don't really know me," thanked Gwen.

"Hey. You're a friend of my little sister. And any friend of my sister is my friend too. You can ask Troy and Michael," responded Sarah.

"Mmm-hmm. Although, if they do come to Bellwood, Ben should watch out," Julie thought out loud.

"Overprotective brothers?" asked Gwen.

"Oh yeah," said Julie and Sarah.

"I'm just hoping Ben wouldn't be an idiot," said Gwen.

"Hey, Julie. Is Ben Nelson's best man?" asked Tamara.

"Yep," said Julie.

"I wonder how hot he would look in his tux," said Tamara.

"So do----. HEY! GET YOUR OWN BOYFRIEND!" yelled Julie. **(AN: Hmm...I wonder where that seems familiar. Sarah: *warningly* Ice... Me: Gotta go.)**

Sarah and Gwen just burst out laughing. And they continued talking and laughing as they changed into their dresses and stepped inside the limo.

_**At the pavilion...**_

Ben, Kevin and Thomas were waiting at the entrance to the pavilion for the girls. They were starting to get impatient. Thomas was fiddling with the garden, Kevin was tapping his foot and Ben was pacing. Nelson and Sarah decided that they should walk them down the aisle...because Ben didn't want to be away from Julie unless he had to today. It felt like he was marrying her instead of the day being Sarah and Nelson's wedding! But, then again, who blames him? He loves her so much that he wanted to marry her right now...well, propose to her at least. **(AN: Now that gives me an idea...)**

"Here comes the bride," they heard 3 voices giggle.

They turned around and saw the girls all dressed up ready for the big day. Their jaws dropped when they saw the girls. But, if you give them all a number out of 10 of how shocked they were, Ben will score beyond 10!

"Whoa," the boys managed to say.

"What? You've seen us like this," said Tamara.

"No, we haven't," Kevin slurred.

"Uh, guys. Are you gonna stand around like that all day or are you gonna let me actually get married?" Sarah asked impatiently.

The couples paired up near the entrance to the pavilion. Ben stood next to Julie and intertwined arms with her. Before walking down the aisle, he quickly bent down and pecked her lips.

"You look beautiful," murmured Ben.

"You don't look so bad yourself," murmured Julie. **(Kevin: Oh god. Stop with the romantic stuff already. Me: First of all, they're a couple. Second of all, IT'S A FLIPPIN' WEDDING! Sarah: Guys... Me and Kevin: Gotta go.)**

"Can you guys stop snogging and walk down the aisle already? I think Nelson's starting to get impatient," said Sarah.

"You think?" repeated Ben and Julie.

They walked down the aisle. Ben kept his cool when he heard the boys murmuring how sexy Julie looked. Well, it's also because Julie had a tight grip on him. He's lucky he hasn't lost circulation yet! When they got to the end of the aisle, Nelson shook Ben's hand and gave Julie a quick kiss on the cheek before paying his attention to Gwen and Kevin. He did the same thing to Gwen and Kevin and Thomas and Tamara. Then, the wedding march began to play and everyone turned around to look at the bride. Nelson's jaw dropped when he saw his future wife standing under the arch in her white dress, her long jet black hair gently curled and sitting on her shoulders, her face behind the thin, white, sea-through veil and in her hands a set of gerberas. She slowly walked down the aisle smiling and never losing eye contact with Nelson. After what seemed like eternity, Sarah finally met Nelson at the end of the aisle. The veil was lifted to reveal Sarah smiling happily. She handed her set of flowers to her younger sister and joined hands with Nelson.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join Nelson Gregory Ashford and Sarah Caroline Yamamoto in holy matrimony..."

Ben and Julie caught glances at each other and smiled. They were both happy for Nelson and Sarah. Finally, it was time to say 'I do'.

"Do you, Nelson Ashford, take Sarah Yamamoto to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Sarah Yamamoto, take Nelson Ashford to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you have any vows?"

"Sarah, when I first laid eyes on you, I knew that we would be standing here today getting married and beginning our lives together forever. You are my only love and always will be. Until there's not a breath in me, I will protect you and your family from any harm that could come in the nearby future. You are my life now. When you die, a part of me will die with you. You have captured my heart the moment I laid my eyes on you. I am in love with you and right here, right now, I dedicate my life to you," Nelson swore as he slid the wedding ring on her finger above her engagement ring, crying out of joy. **(Me and Julie: That is so sweet. Kevin: I'm gonna be sick. Gwen: Who knew that men can cry? Sarah: Guys... Me, Julie, Gwen and Kevin: Gotta go!)**

"Nelson, from the moment I met you, I dreamed that this day would come. I have been waiting for you all my life. Now, we're standing here today, ready to make a lifelong commitment to one another. It's a dream come true. I am so lucky I have found a man like you. You're caring, funny, smart, sexy and willing to do anything to make me happy. You stand by me for better or worse. I am ready to give my heart and soul to you. You are my whole life now," Sarah swore as she slid the wedding ring on his finger, crying out of joy as well. **(Me: Nah. Nelson's vow wins hands down. Ben: I'll say. Sarah: Guys... Me and Ben: Gotta go!)**

"By the power invested in me and the state of Illinois **(AN: That's where the actual town is...in America. There's a town called Bellwood in New South Wales too.)**, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Unable to wait any longer, Nelson pulled Sarah into a tango bow and passionate kissed her. Everyone there was clapping and cheering. The bride and groom stood up and broke their kiss. Julie handed Sarah her flowers back before the newlyweds made their way back to the entrance. Ben and Julie intertwined arms once again and followed them, Gwen and Kevin and Thomas and Tamara followed as well.

_**At the reception...**_

Everyone was having fun at the reception. Over ¾ of the guest were on the dance floor dancing the night away to the best tracks anyone has ever heard this decade along with some of the good classics. Others were sitting down relaxing. Ben and Julie were standing on the balcony over-looking the splendid view the place had to offer. Ben's arms were wrapped around her like they only had these few moments left together in their entire lives.

"Best day ever," Julie murmured into his chest.

"I never thought we'd have a moment alone today," Ben whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Well, today was all about Sarah and Nelson. It's only fair," Julie responded as she reached up and kissed him.

He immediately responded and wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let her go. They pulled away as the need of oxygen overpowered their need to kiss each other.

"Can I ask you something?" Ben asked.

He had this question that has been annoying him all day and he seriously wanted to get it off his chest. After all, the sooner, the better it'll be. For him.

"Shoot," responded Julie.

"Do you think, I don't know, maybe this could happen to us someday?" Ben asked hesitantly.

He mentally breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to finally have that question released into the open air. She just looked shocked. She never thought he'd be asking her about this now. After only a few months of dating. They haven't even been dating for a year.

"What are you trying to tell me? You want to marry me?" Julie asked, feeling unsure.

Ben noticed how unsure she was. He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I've never felt so serious in my life," Ben responded.

"Yes. I think that Sarah and Nelson's day could be OUR day someday," Julie answered honestly, smiling at him.

"Practically engaged?" asked Ben.

"Practically engaged," repeated Julie.

Smiling, they leaned in and their lips connected once again. Once they pulled away, they intertwined fingers and walked back inside so Sarah and Nelson wouldn't come out and drag them inside. It was THEIR day after all. And for the rest of the night, they danced with the guests and brand new newlyweds, Mr and Mrs Ashford. Sarah, of course, followed the wedding tradition and tossed the wedding bouquet. It was caught by Tamara. Nelson also followed the wedding tradition and tossed Sarah's wedding anklet. It was caught by Thomas. And they happily started dating. **(AN: Well, they're 16 years old. It's only right.)** Then midnight came by and Sarah and Nelson climbed into their wedding car. Waving goodbye, they disappeared into the night, leaving behind their friends and so few family members. **(AN: They wanted the wedding to be kept secret.)**

"Can we go home now? I think everybody would like to go home and sleep," whined Kevin.

"Yes, Kevin. Sarah and Nelson are off to their honeymoon. So, it's safe for us to leave," Julie responded, wearing Ben's tuxedo jacket over her shoulders. Gwen and Kevin gave him a look.

"What? She looked like she was freezing to death. I didn't want my practical fiancée to freeze," Ben responded, earning a blush from Julie from that.

"O---wha? Wait. What?" asked Gwen.

"I'll explain later," responded Julie.

And with that, Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin climbed into his car (his car was towed from the pavilion to the cliff sides) and drove home, glad that Sarah and Nelson were finally married and enjoying a lifetime together.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Man. This was fun to write but...I'm actually glad it's finished. I can finally do the others. The next one of **_**Power Discovery**_**. It's where Julie and Sarah discover their abilities.**

**Until my next chapter! _Can't read my, can't read my! No, he can't read my poker face!_**


End file.
